Those
by Akikazu
Summary: YYHxIYOne ShotKagKur STD Awareness month has arrived and Kurama and Kagome are being attacked on all levels. Their friend bring them crashing together and... hey they might use those afterall.


. : Those : .

: . By Akikazu . :

Although no expression crossed his face, Shuichi Minamino, know to a select few of the human race as Kurama, knew that he had never before wished to be sucked into the ground as badly as he desired at that very moment.

He would deny even under the strictest of tortures that a human could ever shock and embarrass him but as surly as Keiko's slaps to Yusuke must hurt, this human whose sole mission in life was to shove knowledge down the throats of unwilling students, has shock beyond comprehension.

"Take it Minamino. I'm sure a young man such as yourself will be able to put it to good use."

Kurama stared after Inoue Sensei for a moment before looking at the packet that the man had placed into his hand. He still did not believe that this scene had really just taken place. His mind still attempting to process this new twist in his life, he slipped his teacher's "gift" into his pant's pocket and walked off to locate Yusuke in order to recruit the boy into helping him carry groceries for his mother.

**T . H . O . S . E .**

Higurashi Kagome was blushing. Not a faint pink blush, but a tomato red colored blush that she was sure would reach all the way to her toenails.

"Although abstinence is the only way to be completely sure that you won't contract a sexually transmitted disease, there are other ways to be safer than throwing caution to the wind. In order to help you gain a greater understanding of safe sex we are providing everyone with a STD goodie bag that includes a couple of pamphlets and a little something for everyone."

The bags were passed out and when certain persons opened them a giggling and loud hooting sounded around the classroom. Kagome peered into the bag and stared at it for a moment before shoving it and its contents into her book bag when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Hoping to avoid anymore potentially embarrassing incidents for the rest of the day she practically ran as she attempted to escape.

"Kagome-_chan_ wait for us!"

She peered over her shoulder and stopped her near sprint, after all these girls knew where she lived and there was no doubt in her mind that if she failed to wait for them that they would hunt her down and then give her scolding for not waiting for them.

"Kagome-_chan_ we heard that Hojo-_kun_ was going to ask you out again this weekend, so we wanted to give you these," with fierce blushes small packets were forced into her hands and her "friends" rushed away giggling.

She stared blankly at them for a second before shoving the packets with the similar one in the bag her teacher had given the class, the embarrassing articles tucked away she ran off once more.

**T . H . O . S . E .**

"Ku-"

"Yes Yusuke," Kurama looked at the young man with a subtle look, reminding him silently to use his human name in front of humans, his mother especially.

"Happy belated birthday!"

A box was thrown at the unsuspecting fox but he managed to catch it without too much effort.

"I just don't want you to catch anything from your fans," Yusuke snickered.

Kurama stared at the box for a moment, not even noticing when his mother came up behind him until she took the box from his hands.

"Shuichi what are you doing with these?" His mother demanded.

Kurama was at a lost about how to respond to his mother, for surely she had never thought to find her son with a box of "those".

"Well, I suppose you know what you're doing by now," she handed the box back to him. "Remember Shuichi, be sure that your partner is clean before you do anything."

His mouth dropped open a bit as he stared incredulously at his mother.

"And I suspect you to bring any permanent prospects to meet me. I don't need to meet any temporaries, and no sowing any wild oats in our home."

His mother patted his arm affectionately and walked off, eyeing some very nice pieces of eggplant. After Kurama's mother was out of earshot Yusuke burst out into laughter.

"It is not funny, Yusuke."

"Don't get mad Kurama, your mom just gave you permission to get laid. You should take the opportunity, you were a very horny fox in your previous life."

With a mental snort Kurama stalked off, leaving Yusuke to carry bags for his mother, knowing perfectly well that the delinquent wouldn't abandon his mother in the market place.

Little did Kurama know that Yusuke's present was still clutched tightly in his hand.

**T . H . O . S . E .**

It wasn't long before she heard the calling of a certain boy behind her.

"Higurashi-_san_!"

She sped up.

"Higurashi-_san_, wait for me!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder just as she made a sharp turn, hoping to throw off her pursuer. Unfortunately she hadn't been born with an extra pair of eyes in the back of her head because it was at that exact moment when a hard wall of a young man turned the exact same corner.

**T . H . O . S . E .**

Poor unsuspecting Kurama was accosted by a soft feminine body upon turning a corner.

Kurama teetered back for a moment before toppling forward onto the soft body of the woman he had collided with.

Eyes, wide with surprise, stared up at him and he wordlessly stared back for a moment.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright miss," Kurama murmured getting off of her. "I'm Minamino Shuichi by the way, may I know the name of my attacker?"

She winced but replied, "Higurashi Kagome."

He helped her to her feet and together they observed the mess that her bag had made by spilling its contents of the ground on impact.

"Oh dear…"

Kurama glanced at the girl's tomato red face before turning to see what had cause her perculiar reaction. A light flush crossed his face.

His growing collection of "those", to which his "well meaning" friends, family, peers, and admirers had contributed, had fallen atop the pile that had spilled from her bag.

"They aren't mine!"

Kurama turned to the blushing girl, "I know. I-"

She interrupted him, "well they are, but I didn't buy them! My friends and teachers kept giving them to me. I hadn't thought that they had given me so many though…"

"Actually some belong to me." The young woman stared at him blankly. "I seem to be in the same boat as you are. In fact my mother seems to be supporting the endeavors of my friends."

"Oh…"

His eyes took a moment to scan her body down and then back up, taking note of her exquisite form. Kurama then realized that she was quiet beautiful. One look at the kind eyes and he knew that this was a girl he could be himself with.

Chaos threatened to descend as a loudly calling boy, Kurama's mother, and Yusuke drew near.

Feeling bold he leant down and whispered into her ear.

"We may want to pick up 'those' before my mother and friend arrive."

Flushing brighter the girl, Kagome, bent down and began to gather her stuff, hiding "those" under her belongings.

Mentally grinning he examined her form from behind for a long moment before crouching down to help her.

Maybe he would have the opportunity to use "those" after all.

. : End Story : .

: . Author's Note . :

I've been absent from the ff scene for so long now but I'm back for a bit and have a couple of things to post whenever I get around to typing them, they're already written. So think of this short one-shot as a belated Christmas present. I hoped you enjoyed this short look into the character's lives, it's pretty open with nothing mentioning if the IY universe is AU or CU.

For the readers whom are completly lost, "those" are condomes.


End file.
